Curious
by LordPocky
Summary: Pure smut for no apparent reason. What more reason to read? ShibaxZarame. Wow...my first non crack fic...enjoy!


Like two lions tumbling down a hill side. Zarame and Shiba vigorously tore at one another, scythe tearing through flesh, only to nick the skin, dagger digging through the seemingly endless bandages and buckles.

Then there was victory. The reaper pressed his shoe over the zombie's vile throat, raising the scythe over his head with murderous intent.

"WAIT!" Shiba cried out, his voice crackling from the weight of the foot on his throat. Hm...in that position best he could try would be to stab the reaper's leg and hope he topple over, but thus far he showed no signs of any of his dagger wounds doing anything. He did pause however at that 'Wait', leaning back a little, letting the heavy scythe lean on his shoulder as his cold eye fixed on the man beneath him.

Shiba gave a bit of a cough to try to clear his throat and get it to tighten up a little, afraid of getting his vocal cords crushed. "Don't I get a final request?" he asked in his horse tone. All he got was an annoyed but curious look from the reaper. Once Shiba called his dagger away however the reaper was curious, he pulled his strong foot back enough to let Shiba move, the man's usual clever smirk began playing on his lips. Of course he was up to something, how could he possibly not be. But as per usual one thing took hold of him and refused to subside. What did the reaper look like under those bandages? Curiosity be damned, his was too persistent to ignore.

Needless to say as the zombie took his sweet time getting up Zarame looked to be getting impatient, till said zombie leaned towards him, fingers curiously tracing the bandages around his face. Lightly ghosting from his right temple, beneath his bandaged eye, his cheek bone, jaw line, finally coming to a rest about where his lips were hidden.

His lips parted momentarily to make a curious cooing sound, leaving Shiba utterly bewildered. It didn't stop him however. He simply figured the man was asking what he was doing, so he kindly offered his answer, "Come now, my first encounter with a reaper. Indulge my curiosity before killing me," he said with a smirk. His fingers only lingered on his invisible lips a moment before trailing downwards. Tracing his jaw, down to lightly fondle his adam's apple, to the dip in his collarbone, to his chest.

He had no idea why the reaper wasn't still trying for his neck, but the slight trembles the man made when his nipples were brushed made Shiba far more curious. His interest in Chika was long forgotten, completely focused on the man he had trembling beneath his fingers. Perhaps the reaper was simply just as curious as the zombie, confused about how the violent thrashing had suddenly turned to that soft, gentle caress.

Shiba's attention returned to the man's body fully till he heard the slightest cooing chirp from the man as his fingers reached his naval. He glanced at that confused red eye but got no cue to stop.

There was no stop, no motion to lop off his head...of course he was continuing on, his fingers dancing lower to toy with the hem of the man's pants. No argument still. He finally brought the other hand up to join the other at the hem of the reaper's pants. There was another purr-like sound...but Shiba had no clue what those sounds meant so he happily indulged his curiosity. His fingers slipped down the reapers toned sides, feeling where the bandages finally gave way to cold, pale flesh. Yep, that was all Shiba needed to further entice him.

One hand went up to toy with a nipple, the other began curiously rummaging in the reaper's pants. He heard Zarame's sharp gasp before the heavy clang of his scythe dropping behind him. Shiba watched the reapers hands fidget and twitch curiously, perhaps unsure what to do with them. Well that was fine, Shiba was having plenty of amusement of the slight noises occasionally made by the reaper. Hm...the bandages were a little in the way, but regardless he bite down on the reaper's collarbone, causing another sharp intake of breath.

It was surprising to say the least to watch the emotions that one eye held, confusion, embarrassment, curiosity. When Shiba's hand left his soft hip to gently stroke the underside of his growing erection Zarame gave another little coo, this time trying to choke it back and hide it behind a hand. How...hm, now what was the best description of that? Yea, cute had to be it. The man was bandaged, violent, cruel...yet he showed this rare cute face to Shiba, how fortunate.

Shiba finally pressed Zarame up against a wall, letting them both slowly drop to the ground in the alley, both leaning on Zarame's dark cape.

"Might as well get rid of these," he murmured into the reaper's ear, again making him tremble slightly. He moved both hands again, this time to tug the man free of his pants and shoes, eyes fixing on the erection he was currently sporting. He bent down, gazing up at the reaper's widening eye. He gave the head just a simple lick, a tiny motion that caused the man to shudder and shut his eye tightly.

This time his tongue flicked out to lick from the base along the view to the lip, causing Zarame to clap both hands over his mouth in attempts to hide that coo-like groan. It was cut short however to be replaced with a sharp gasp as Shiba worked one finger into the reaper. It seemed to keep him curious however since he made no sign of struggle. As he worked in another finger in his tongue went back to toying with the weeping head of the reaper's erection.

The reaper's eye opened slowly however when Shiba stopped and even pulled out his fingers. He gave a weaker, curious chirp but that was again cut short by another gasp when Shiba thrust into the man. "Reapers taste better than I would've thought," he purred into Zarame's ear as he slowly pushed in deeper.

He waited till the muscles loosened enough to begin moving, thrusting in and out of the taller form beneath him. Zarame still seemed at a loss for what to do but eventually loosened enough to put both arms around Shiba's shoulders, pulling him a bit closer. He crooned against and tossed his head back however at a particular thrust that hit that certain bundle of nerves, sending electricity through his body.

Shiba plundered the reaper's body till he felt the man tighten and tremble as he came, squeezing Shiba in his arms. He could only give a few final thrusts before he climaxed inside the reaper.

The two breathed heavily in eachothers arms a few m ore moments before Zarame's still trembling hand grabbed his scythe. But as he lifted it he couldn't help but stare at Shiba a few more moments, for what, Shiba couldn't tell, all he could tell was it was hesitation. "No hard feelings," he said with a grin, a moment later his hand thrust into the man's chest.

The scythe clattered to the ground as Shiba pulled away with the green glowing core between his index and thumb.

The last thing Shiba saw before he straightened himself and turned away was that red eye widen. He didn't ask however, simply walked away.

--

hosht...my first raunchy fic...any good? o3o;;

Edit: Thenk yew Ashimaru for bringing to my attention that my computer is an ass that stoled the paragraphs


End file.
